


Injuries

by juniper_r



Series: Eliott & Lucas One Shots [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Comforting, Lucas injures himself and Eliott comes to the rescue, M/M, minor angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_r/pseuds/juniper_r
Summary: He could see a little better now that his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, but as he would soon learn, he could not see well enough. As he walked back towards their bedroom, glass in hand, his ankle became entangled in a thick, long cord.One step forward was all it took.—In which Lucas injures himself and a very concerned Eliott swoops to the rescue.





	Injuries

It was two in the morning and Lucas was one dreary, tired and thirsty lump of bones. He hadn't had issues sleeping for quite a while, mostly due to the cuddly body always sleeping beside him, but his attempts at reaching slumber tonight somehow fell short. He sighed, coming to the realization that even an hour of rest would be unachievable. 

His eyes lazily scanned the room and eventually fell on the beautiful man beside him. Eliott slept like an affectionate and calm raccoon, his hair cascading in a thousand different directions while the shadows framed his face. The fractured light almost gave him a mask, Lucas thought with a smile.

As much as he wanted to stay in his lover's arms forever, he slowly peeled Eliott's large hands off his limbs and slipped out of the sheets. His throat felt scratchy and his limbs ached from not being stretched, and so he ventured out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

It was an ungodly hour and the last thing he wanted to do was wake Eliott, leading him to leave the lights turned off, as much as it unsettled him. He gulped and reached out for the wall, trailing his fingertips along it until he found their cup cabinet. 

Clutching the small glass cup like his life depended on it, he continued to advance around the dark room with shaking hands until his palm made contact with the fridge. He breathed a sigh of relief and filled up the glass with water, deciding to bring it back to the bedroom. 

He could see a little better now that his eyes had adjusted, but as he would soon learn, he could not see well enough. As he walked back towards their bedroom, glass in hand, his ankle became entangled in a thick, long cord.

One step forward was all it took.

"FUCK!" he screamed, his chest slamming against against the unforgiving tile. His ankle throbbed in pain and the cup had shattered, leaving bits of glass scattered around the room and imbedded in his hands. 

"Babe? Babe? Lucas?" a very, very concerned Eliott boomed, having rocketed out of bed instantly at the sound of Lucas in pain. He fumbled for the lights and flipped the switch, crouching down at Lucas' side as soon as he could see him.

"It hurts," Lucas muttered quietly, sitting up against the side of the wall with the help of Eliott. 

"I know, I know, love," Eliott hushed, his eyes darting around to asses damage before running to grab the first aid kit. 

Lucas' ankle was already visibly swollen with faint blue hues while his hands bled from numerous places. He groaned and closed his eyes, not wanting to see any more blood, purple or blue.

Eliott soon returned to his side, this time with a first aid package, pain medication, a plastic cup of water and a pillow. He used the pillow to prop up Lucas' ankle and prevent it from clashing against the hard tile, and then handed him the water and pain medicine. Lucas greedily consumed it, desperately wanting the agony to wash away. 

"It's going to be alright," Eliott cooed, pausing to kiss his boyfriend's cheek before continuing to help him. Lucas peeked open one eye and watched him as he inspected his ankle and his hands, gently taking them in his to do so.

"What do you think, doc?" he asked light heartedly, feeling a little woozy. 

"I think it's just a sprain," Eliott replied, his expression laced with sincerity and worry, "but your hands have glass in it, so this might hurt."

"What might- OH!" Lucas winced and reflexively recoiled his hand when Eliott removed the first shard of glass. 

"It's not that big, see?" he showed Lucas. The brunette peered at the broken glass and shook his head.

"Well, it still.. fucking.. hurts." 

If he was going to be able to get a few minutes of sleep in earlier, he knew he certainly wouldn't be getting any now. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for waking Eliott, as grateful as he was for his immediate actions. 

Eliott plucked another shard from his palm and Lucas bit his lip, his eyes pressed tightly shut.

"You're doing great, love, just one more," he promised. He hated the sight of his boyfriend in pain, but he knew that removing the glass had to be done sooner or later. Even so, seeing Lucas with tears in his eyes made his heart wilt and his chest ache. 

"All done," he exclaimed, pressing another kiss to Lucas' teary cheek. He used his clean thumb to wipe away a stray tear, and Lucas smiled sadly.

"Thank you," he mumbled. 

"Of course," Eliott replied, handing Lucas a wet wipe for his cuts. "It will sting, but you need to clean them."

Lucas groaned and turned his head to look at the third year beside him. "Do I have to?"

Eliott quirked an eyebrow. "Do you remember what happened last time you didn't care for your injured hand?"

With great hesitation, he pressed the wipe against his skin and cleaned his cuts while Eliott distracted him as best he could by tracing aimless shapes on his shoulder. Lucas angled his now spotless palms to face him.

"All good?"

"All good," he approved, standing up. "We'll deal with the rest of the glass in the morning."

Lucas nodded, gazed up at him and held his arms up expectantly, making childish grabby hands. Eliott chuckled and scooped up his small lover, feeling his legs instantly wrap around his torso. Lucas grinned and was able to forget about the pain for a little while, instead inhaling the comforting scent of Eliott and relaxing to let the medication work its magic.

Too soon, he was delicately placed atop a familiar soft bed. He didn't move a muscle, instead watching as Eliott adjusted his position and elevated his injured ankle. Lucas smiled tiredly. 

"I love you."

He received a pleasant hum in response, feeling the mattress sink beside him as Eliott sat down. He was sitting criss-cross, his body pivoted to overlook Lucas.

"Are you just going to stare at me like that all night?" he giggled, reaching out to intertwine his hand with Eliott's.

The taller of the two shrugged nonchalantly and leaned to plant a kiss upon his forehead.

"Can I?"

"I mean, if you want. But you need sleep too," he argued.

"Eh," he paused, "I want to know you’re able to sleep and that you’re alright. With your ankle and all. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

Lucas smiled and awed at his lover’s words, his pupils wide with love and admiration. 

“Okay,” he chimed, “keep being my knight in shining armor, then.”

The handsome face staring down at him cracked a grin. “Okay, mon amour. Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part two to this, dunno yet. If you guys have any requests or ideas for an Elu one shot, feel free to comment or message me it! Always on the lookout for new inspiration. (:


End file.
